Total Drama: Behind the Scenes
by DarkMindedThinker89
Summary: Follow Chris and his camera in a 'Behind The Scenes' like you've never seen before. Showing things that haven't been viewed by the public eye for Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, and Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Chris-centric. Appearances of the contestants, Chef, the Producers, and more! Rated T to be safe. Chapter One: Island, part one.


**A/N: So I was sitting here thinking about Total Drama and this idea hit me. I am not sure if it has been done before, so I hope not!**

**This is also a different kind of writing style for me, so fingers crossed I get this done very well. This story will take place in what is, basically short snippets of scenes**.

**The producers Eric, Heidi, and Dan are not a real characters. I needed names so I didn't keep calling them 'the producers' when they are brought up, and so people can know who I am talking about. These are characters I made up to be producers of Total Drama for the sake of this story. But Eric will be used the most.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, the characters, etc. I am not making any profit from this, etc.**

**TOTAL DRAMA: Behind The Scenes**

**Chapter One: Island, part one.**

-A camera was turned on, turned toward the person who was holding it to show a happy and grinning Chris McLean as he walked down a hallway.-

"I just got out of a room with the producers of Total Drama Island. I got the job as host! Hah!"

-Chris leaned closer to the camera, whispering.-

"It only took being in movies about talking cats, a failed cooking show with one episode, and an ice skating competition show's host to get on something like this. This is the breakthroughhh!"

-Standing up straight, the grin still showed on the new hosts features.-

"Let's see who the lucky teens are that I get to torment!"

-The camera view was spun around, a laugh audible, before being turned off.-

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-The camera was turned on, showing a table with pictures of the 22 contestants on a piece of white poster board. A menacing laugh was heard.-

"Do you see these people? I mean, come on! More than half of these people look like they couldn't even do any kind of challenges!"

-The view showed every picture. Their names and stereotyping categories written in black permanent marker under their picture. The view was spun around to show that Chris was holding the camera. A devilish grin on his face.-

"The producers are going to love the ideas that I came up with for this!"

-Chris sets the camera down on a table facing himself before he picks up his phone, dialing a number that can't be seen. He raises the phone to his ear, silent for a few seconds.-

"Hey, McLean here. I just had the best idea for ratings! Make these kids miserable by not telling them where they'll be staying. Right now they think it'll be some nice awesome island with a pool, spa, and place to relax. Then when they least expect it, they show up to a dirty beach at some lame old summer camp. Wooden cabins that are falling apart. Hire a Chef who has terrible food. The whole sha-bang! Get these kids somewhere they will hate."

-He stood quietly before his grin only grew wider than seemed physically possible.-

"It's good we are on the same page here. I think my idea will get more ratings too! I'll find the place I think is just perfect for these twenty-two campers. This is gonna be great!"

-Chris nodded to himself as he listened.-

"I'll take you there so you can see it before hand. Don't worry Eric, it'll be habitable! McLean out."

-Chris laughed after hanging up his phone and setting it on the table next to the camera. He picked up the camera for a close-up of his face.-

"I already got the right place in mind! This is gonna be great!"

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-An island is seen in the distance, the front of a boat scene in the shot. The camera view followed the shoreline, to show how it appeared. There was garbage and grime all around the dock for the island and all over the shore. Turning the view back towards the dock, a sign of rotting wood reading 'CAMP WAWANAKWA' could be seen.-

"This is the place Eric! I can give you a tour. And we can get it for real cheap!"

-Chris' voice could be heard as the boat approached the dock it had been showing for several seconds. The view showed that Chris was moving off the boat as another man's voice was heard.-

"You do know if these kids get deathly sick from being here, who picked this place is held responsible? That's you."

-The view turned to the man before quickly spinning to Chris, showing a face of 'shock'.-

"Eric, What kind of person do you think I am? Of course I covered things like that in the new contract! I even wrote one up so I could get away with a lot during the show."

-The view spun back to Eric as Chris spoke the last sentence. His hand could be seen holding out an inch thick white paper book. Eric grabbed it.-

"This is the contract?"

-Eric looked dumbfounded as he asked the question. Chris laughed before his voice could be heard.-

"Yup! It might take a week or two to read every little detail. But these kids won't know what hit them."

-Eric skimmed the pages, a frown on his face.-

"I just want to make it clear, if you get one of these kids killed at this place with all the crazy things you're plotting, you won't get a paycheck and the show will be canceled."

-His eyes showed he was looking above the camera sternly. The view moved down as it was being dropped to Chris' side, as he whined.-

"They wooon't!"

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-A blue button up shirt could be seen before Chris McLean backed away. Showing a plain white wall behind him, the end of a table in front of him.-

"We got the island! And they sent out my contract to the campers! Camp Wawanakwa is now the location of Total Drama Island! And they'll never even know that there is civilization next to this place. We are just going to block the view. This will be epic!"

-Chris could be seen waving with his hand with his last statement. Stepping across the room to pick up the camera, Chris turned the camera's view. Stopping at a tall muscular mean looking man sitting in a chair.-

"And this guy... This guy is Chef Hatchet."

-Amusement could be heard in Chris' tone. Chef smirked and chuckled menacingly.-

"He happened to be at a try out for the chef position and I thought he was perrrfect! So I told the producers he's what I had in mind."

-Chris turned the camera back to himself to continue.-

"And it worked!"

-The view is spun back to Chef, a smirk on his face as he laughed.-

"I have tons of ideas of the kind of mush and garbage that I can cook up for those kids. Heh heh."

-Chef stood, walking over to an oven in the kitchen of the Mess Hall.-

"Here we have 'leftover pie surprise'. With no pie crust."

-Chef laughed; Chris' laugh could be heard behind the camera.

"Pie with no pie crust. And leftovers when there weren't any. Than what's the crust and leftovers?"

-Chris turned the camera to him, showing the fake curious expression on his face. He turned the camera back towards Chef.-

"If I told you what was in it, it would ruin the surprise."

-Chef could be seen laughing after he was done answering Chris, while Chris could be heard laughing before the camera view fell down and the camera turned off.-

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-The camera was turned on, set on a counter to show a conference table. Chris made his way to his seat. Chef, Eric, and Chris could be seen. Along with another man and a woman.-

"Let's do a quick run down so Chef knows everyone's name. That guy over there is Eric, one of the producers."

-Chris could be seen pointing to the people as he continued to speak.-

"This is Heidi, also a producer. And that over there is Dan, the co-producer. We are here to go over the ideas Chef Hatchet and I had for some challenges. For the sake of making it way harder and more dangerous than it needs to be."

-Chris laughed before looking around the table. He looked down to a list before continuing to speak.-

"So let's start with this first challenge here. You wanted them to jump from the top of the mountain with a bungee cord. We were thinking, no bungee cord and sharks in the water."

-Chris looked up to them, the menacing grin returning to his face. The producer's looked shocked.-

"Chris you can't just put these kids lives in danger."

-Heidi quickly interjected. Chris raised his hand, the grin staying in place.-

"We thought of that, so we think we should have interns try all of our ideas out. Chef can put everything together for the challenges, and the interns can help. They won't die or anything. They miiiight get hurt a little. Haha."

-Silence took over the room.-

"It's not going to hurt them _that_ bad. Me and Chef thought these out in detail. Every one of these challenges can be amp-ed up for the ratings! This is still just the first challenge, wait till you hear the other ones!"

-Chris grinned, looking encouragingly to the producers. Eric could be seen placing his hands to his temples, rubbing in small circles. He looked at everyone before sighing out a sentence.-

"This is going to be a longggg meeting."

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-The camera view was spun as soon as it was turned on, revealing Chef to be holding it. He laughed before talking.-

"Chris actually got the producers to let us do the stuff we wanted to add for the challenges. One of the interns just got done with trying the 'X-treme Rodeo Moose Riding' part of a challenge."

-He spun the camera around to reveal a moaning intern who had a very obvious broken arm.-

"It's just a broken arm! It's not putting their lives in danger!"

-Chef turned the camera to Chris to show that he had been the one yelling, whining. Eric could be seen shaking his head.-

"Fine. They can do it. What's the next one?"

-Eric and Chris both looked down at lists in their hands as Eric asked the question.-

"'X-treme Sofa Bed skydiving!'"

-Chris smirked as he answered the question.-

"One person will be flown up in the air, given a parachute, and they have to jump and land on the sofa bed."

-Chris explained. The view turned back to Chef.-

"That's my cue! I'm gonna fly that poor intern up in the air."

-Chef laughed, setting the camera down, the view still on Chris and Eric. For a few minutes casual conversation could be heard. Then the noise of a plane's engine could he heard. Chris and Eric became silent. The only other sound heard was a man screaming in fear.-

"Now move that sofa bed!"

-Chris yelled to four interns who were seen 'running' past the view, holding the sofa. A loud 'boom' could be heard off camera.-

"See, he's fine!"

-Chris waved his hand towards Eric as he spoke. Placing his arm over Eric's shoulder, he turned Eric's view and started walking out of the view of the camera.-

"So I think it passed the safety tests."

-Chris' voice could barely be heard as they left the area. The intern who had just jumped was carried across the view, moaning in pain, by two other interns. The rip cord of the 'parachute' clenched tightly in his hand, and an empty backpack on his back.-

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-The camera was turned on, showing Eric was holding it and pointing it at himself. The Mess Hall could be seen behind him. Looking back and forth before he leaned towards the camera.-

"Chris, I don't know how I work with you sometimes! I've been here at Camp Wawanakwa for over ten hours, watching the things you are going to put these kids through. I feel bad for the 22 teenagers that are going to be in your hands. Don't forget we'll be watching."

-He warned before sighing.-

"Hey! Where's my camera!?"

-Chris could be heard yelling. Eric made a face that showed he was afraid of getting caught. The camera was quickly turned off.-

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-The camera showed a rather unhappy looking Chris.-

"I saw what Eric put on here."

-He could be seen shaking his head.-

"Not okay Eric. Not okay. So I decided to get him back!"

-Chris' tone was rather happy with the last sentence, a grin showing on his features.-

"So I decided to sneak into his office and do a juvenile prank, like putting clear thumbtacks on his office chair."

-Chris whispered, explaining before he turned the camera view, showing an office desk and a navy colored office chair.-

"Instead of the tacks, I decided to make it more Chris-like."

-He whispered as he moved a little closer to the chair, it still in view.-

"I got Chef to put in a pressurized pump that will blow the actual seat of the chair up into the air when someone sits on it."

-He zoomed in to show a barely visible device.-

"I'm gonna hide the camera,"

-Chris still spoke in a hushed tone, turning the camera back to himself.-

"So I can get his reaction."

-Chris grinned and moved the camera to the other side of the room to hide it. He lightly chuckled and slid out of the room.-

-Eric entered the room several minutes later, setting his stuff down on his desk before going for his chair. Sighing comfortingly, he lowered himself into his chair. As soon as he sat down a small explosion could be heard as smoke covered the room.-

"OW! What the hell happened!?"

-As smoke cleared, Eric could be seen moaning and slowly lifting himself off the ground. The legs and wheels of the chair were no longer in sight. The seat on the chair could be seen against the wall, upside down, behind Eric.-

"Chris..."

-He walked towards the door out of view.-

"You've gone too far!"

-The door could be heard opening and closing, signaling Eric had exited the room.-

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-The camera turned on to Chris laughing hysterically.-

"Eric was sooo mad! He went and told Heidi and Dan on me."

-He laughed even harder. Wiping a non-existent tear from his eye, he grinned to the camera.-

"They were just as mad, but they didn't do anything about it."

-His grin grew.-

"They're won't do a thing to Chris McLean. This job is already awesome!"

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-Camp Wawanakwa could be seen in the distance, the person holding the camera, approaching the camp site on a boat.-

"The lucky campers should be here in the next few hours."

-The view spun, showing that someone other than Chris was holding the camera.-

"And I get to start the first challenge today."

-He grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together in a menacing way. Laughing a few seconds, he turned to see how close they were to the dock.-

"Shouldn't you be steering this thing?"

-Chris' face turned rather serious as he looked to the person holding the camera.-

"I should be."

-The camera moved in an awkward arch movement, then back to where it was while Chef answered Chris, revealing Chef Hatchet was holding the camera.-

"Well then steer it!"

-Chris yelled, turning to see the dock close by. The camera was dropped and foot steps were heard; in no kind of hurry.-

"Ahhh!"

-Chris yelled; all that could be seen were his feet as he was thrown a few feet towards the bow of the boat, before the camera slid off the boat and into the water.-

TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA TOTAL DRAMA

-A camera turned on to a very angry looking Chris.-

"Well Chef crashed the boat, I went into the water, I had to get ready AGAIN here, and he broke my other cameraaa!"

-He pointed the new camera towards Chef, who just smirked and laughed.-

"You got another one."

-Chef laughed as he spoke and walked away. Chris turned the camera back to himself.-

"I'm gonna keep my eye on him."

-Chris nodded, a suspicious look on his face before the camera was turned off.-

**A/N: Well the next chapter starts the episodes of Total Drama Island. Most snippets will be shown by Chris. The next chapter will be episodes 1-6. I'm not sure what all will be included, but it should be obvious which episode it is during each snippet if you know the episodes. And there will probably be ones with the contestants, and ones where they may even take Chris' camera and make the small scene themselves like Eric did.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it and continue to read when it's updated! Follow, Favorite, and Review! :)**


End file.
